


A Slice of Heaven

by iracefoxes123



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iracefoxes123/pseuds/iracefoxes123
Summary: Nicole loved Waverly's coquettish ways. Not to mention her alluring tendencies that never failed to turn her on. She couldn't wait to get to the Earp homestead but wouldn't dare show up empty handed. The redhead took pride in not being one to disappoint. Besides, her girlfriend was staying awake to wait for her. It was the least she could do. Although, she intended to make the wait worth her while in other ways as well. Never one to disappoint in that department either.





	1. Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling inspired to write a little something myself after reading so many other works. If you guys seem to like this, I'll keep going with it. Might change the rating due to eventual smut. That seems to be where this is headed, just a heads up in case that's not your thing. Any and all feedback is appreciated!

Nicole Haught sat inside of her parked cruiser on the side of the road. One hand tangled in her hair, her frustration grew as she attempted to finish up some paperwork. She was struggling to remain focused, it was nearly the end of her shift. The clock was a constant distraction. Of course, watching the time only seemed to make this Thursday night move slower. She couldn't keep her mind from wandering. She was drunk on thoughts of her enticing girlfriend when a vibration from her phone interrupted all daydreaming. Just the girl she was thinking about, it was a text from Waverly.

_Waverly [11:58pm]: Can't wait until you're back in my arms! I miss you. A lot. xoxo_

Nicole smiled to herself as she typed a reply. She couldn't contain the grin that spread across her face like wildfire, even when she realized how absurd she must look if anyone else had been watching. Not that she cared. Honestly, she probably couldn't stop smiling if she tried. That was the effect that Waverly Earp had on her. She made her feel like a teenager again, she knew how to leave her speechless (a particular cheerleading routine comes to mind), she gave her butterflies- the whole nine yards. It was an unbelievable, intoxicating feeling at times. In fact, she sometimes swore that she must be under a love spell of sorts. She would do anything for her. She would do a lot of things _to_ her...

_Nicole [11:59pm]: I'll be there soon! xoxo_

_Waverly [12:01am]: Yay! Pick up a late night snack on your way? I have a feeling that we might work up an appetite..._

_Waverly [12:01am]: Did I mention that I miss you? Hurry up! ;)_

The butterflies were overwhelming now. Nicole loved Waverly's coquettish ways. Not to mention her alluring tendencies that never failed to turn her on. She couldn't wait to get to the Earp homestead but wouldn't dare show up empty handed. The redhead took pride in not being one to disappoint. Besides, her girlfriend was staying awake to wait for her. It was the least she could do. Although, she intended to make the wait worth her while in other ways as well. Never one to disappoint in that department either. Rain started falling and dancing against the windshield, prompting her to get going. Finally, her shift was over. She turned the key in the ignition and started driving down the long, dark road that lead back to town. 

A minor dilemma, where to get food this late on a weekday? She doubted that she would have any luck finding Waverly's favorite, there was nowhere to get sweet and sour soup at this hour. Alternately, she decided to pick up a pizza from Slice City. They were definitely still open. She called and placed the order right away, in hopes that it would be ready by the time she got there. This place wasn't exactly what you'd call a "fine establishment". Far from it, really. It was more of a hole-in-the-wall. Some might even describe it as seedy. Regardless, it was undoubtedly the best place in town to get a pizza. At least that's what more than a few residents told Nicole when she first started working in Purgatory. They hadn't been proven wrong yet. She had come to agree that you couldn't beat a piece of cheesy heaven from Slice City.

It was raining a little bit harder by the time she got there. The officer jogged from her car to the door in effort to stay dry. Loud bells that hung on the door overhead rang as she entered to announce her arrival. She walked up to meet the the young, impressionable boy behind the counter.

"Hi! You here for pick up or to place an order?" He greeted her. 

"Pick up." She replied. She figured that her order must have been the only one at the time because he went to retrieve it right away.

"I'm surprised you came out in this rain to pick it up. Let us deliver it to you next time!" He suggested, as he walked back over with the pizza. Nicole fumbled with her wallet looking for her cash.

"Oh it's no big deal, really. It's on my way home, anyway." She looked up from her wallet and smiled as she handed him the money. She noticed that the baseball cap he was wearing was a part of his uniform. Which wasn't anything more than a hat and a t-shirt that advertised the name of the place. His mentioning of delivery gave her an idea. She was technically going to deliver the pizza to Waverly. Might as well have some fun with this, she thought to herself. She thanked the boy when he returned her change.

"Uhh before I go, I'm gonna need to confiscate your hat..." She informed him.

"What? Why?" The perplexed look on his face was justified.

"Official sheriff's department business. It's top secret, really. I'm not at liberty to discuss it. You understand, right?" She fibbed.

"Whatever I can do to help, Officer... Haught." He nodded as he squinted to read the tag on her navy uniform.

"Don't worry, I'll return it." She reassured him and took the hat when he offered it. After their transaction, an older man appeared from around the corner.

"What happened to your hat?" He wondered out loud.

"She took it."

"And you just let her?"

"Well...She has a gun!"

He whacked the younger boy on the back of his now exposed head. But Nicole was already gone, the bells ringing behind her as she quickly left.

It took less than ten minutes for Nicole to make it the rest of the way to the homestead. She parked her car, wishing the rain would let up a little before she got out. In effort to look the part, she removed her jacket and unbuttoned her uniform top in order to take it off, revealing a plain white t-shirt. She discarded the extra clothing to the back seat. Then she removed her hat and placed it in the passenger seat next to her, replacing the Stetson with the borrowed baseball cap that read 'Slice City' above the brim. She decided she could pass for a delivery girl. It was convincing enough, at least from the waist up. She still wore the infamous khakis that Nedley insisted were an essential part of the uniform. Her duty belt also still around her waist. Consciously keeping her gun by her side at all times. No exceptions. Even when she made love to her girlfriend, her gun was never far. She had to stay prepared because after all, her most important job was keeping Waverly safe. By any means necessary. 

Nicole grabbed the pizza and ran up to the porch. She knocked and it caught a waiting Waverly off guard. No one else would be at the Earp homestead at this hour... Why was she knocking, she wondered, when she knows she can let herself in? Waverly got up off the couch and peered from a distance through the semi-transparent curtain that hung over the window before she advanced. She immediately recognized the taller girl's silhouette on the other side of the door. Waverly was so excited that it didn't matter why Nicole was knocking anymore, all that mattered was that her girlfriend was finally there. 

Nicole heard Waverly approaching and made the most of the last few seconds to get into character. Eager to welcome her, the brunette squealed happily as she opened the door and had to stop herself in the process of flinging her arms around her lovers neck when she noticed the changes in the other girl's normal attire. She tilted her head in confusion. Nicole definitely noticed Waverly's outfit, as well. A tight tank top that defined every curve that it clung to and nothing on the bottom except her underwear. She obviously wasn't expecting anyone other than her girlfriend. Wynonna was out but she insisted "don't wait up, babygirl" before she left, letting her sister know that she wasn't planning on coming back home. Not until tomorrow, probably. Meaning there were no foreseeable interruptions on the horizon tonight.

Nicole's eyes followed the other girl's hair that cascaded down over her shoulders in soft brown curls. Her hair kept going, however, she couldn't help when her line of vision froze at the younger girl's cleavage. Waverly noticed Nicole noticing her and smirked. Nicole managed to gather herself.

"Hey there, cutie. Did you order a pizza?" Her voice was smooth. She winked and held it up to show that she did bring food, as requested. 

"Mind if I come in?" She flashed that charming smile of hers. Along with her dimples, that smile was damn near irresistible. It was a combination that didn't fail her often. Waverly caught on fast, she was in a playful mood so she went along with it. 

"Oh! Umm yeah, let me just get my wallet." She returned an adorable smile of her own and pulled a slightly damp Nicole inside. She closed the door behind her while Waverly found her purse and pretended to fish around inside of it.

"Hmmm..." She furrowed her brow. "Looks like I don't have enough to cover it... Is there, perhaps, some _other_ way I could pay you?" She offered, coyly. 

Nicole distractedly set the pizza down as the shorter girl slowly and seductively made her way closer. She didn't stop until her body was right against hers. Innocently, she looked up to meet the redhead's gaze. This was exactly where Nicole was hoping this would go. 

"I'm sure we can figure out _something_..." She wrapped her strong arms around the smaller girl and pulled her in even closer, eliminating the remaining space between them.

"I was getting worried about you when it started to pour."

"Sorry, I know I'm pretty wet right now."

"Are we still talking about the rain?" 

She was desperate to kiss Waverly at this point. The feeling was reciprocated. Her wish was granted in that moment, as Waverly reached up to place a hand on the back of Nicole's neck and pulled her down until their lips touched softly. She tasted sweet, like cinnamon. Waverly pulled away. Nicole wanted more. Waverly backed her against a nearby wall before turning around and deliberately pushing her ass into Nicole's crotch. She began grinding against her and Nicole instinctively grabbed her hips. She took time to appreciate her top-shelf ass, a trait that she realized must run in the family.

"I've been thinking about you all night. About all the things I want to do with you. About what I want you to do to me..." Waverly was thoroughly enjoying teasing her girlfriend. She loved her sweet, protective Nicole. But what she wanted in that moment was a more dominant Nicole. And she knew just how to bring out that side of her.

"Can you be more specific, baby?" Nicole was trying to conceal just how hot and bothered she was but her voice was a dead giveaway. Her hands traveled from her hips up to her breasts, eliciting a faint moan from Waverly.

"I've been waiting for you to come home and fuck me". Waverly took a more direct approach by guiding one of Nicole's hands between her legs, allowing her to feel the patch of wetness that was growing. 

"Damn, Waves." That was it. No more games. Nicole took off the baseball cap and tossed it to the side. The pizza could wait.


	2. No Interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, guys- but better late than never, right? Shameless Wayhaught smut ahead! Please let me know what you think. As always, thanks for reading!

"Bedroom?" Waverly inquired, hopefully.

"Bedroom. Now." Nicole ordered. 

"Yes, Daddy." The shorter girl teased. Oh God. She used _that_ word. That particular word was known to ignite a fire inside Nicole, in a good way. She stuck her tongue out before letting the entire length of her arm slide slowly across her girlfriend's stomach as she slipped past her and started for upstairs. 

"Oh, you are so in for it" Nicole chuckled, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into!" She called to her from the bottom of the staircase. She felt her body getting warmer and the slow, dull pulse that she was feeling between her legs was turning into more of an intense throbbing.

"I guess you'll have to show me then, huh?" Halfway up the stairs, Waverly stopped for a moment and looked back over her shoulder before she giggled and continued going up. Of course she knew what she was doing.

"You're in luck, I know just how to handle brats like you." The redhead smirked and eagerly followed her up the stairs. Waverly felt a jolt of adrenaline and subsequently her heart started beating faster when she heard Nicole chasing after her. It could be compared to the feeling you get when you're on a roller coaster, as you reach the top of the hill. You get that feeling in the pit of your stomach the moment it picks up speed and you feel like you're about to free fall. She dashed into the bedroom. Nicole wasn't far behind, as soon as she caught up, she wrapped her arms around her and they both laughed in their embrace. Waverly loved the feeling of Nicole's strong arms around her. She felt safe and turned on simultaneously. 

"Did you really think you'd get that far?" Nicole leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lover's neck and Waverly felt her cheeks flush. "I have to admit though, watching you go up the stairs with no pants on is definitely a sight to admire," she added. The brunette turned around to face her. 

"You like watching me go up? I think you'll enjoy watching me go down even more." Her tone was low and sexy. She dragged her finger from Nicole's collar bone all the way down to her belt loop before wrapping both of her hands around the back her neck and pulling her down into a long kiss.

"That can certainly be arranged." Nicole released her duty belt from her waist and set it on the floor beside them. "But first, I still need to teach you a lesson for running away from me like that..." Truthfully, Waverly wanted nothing more than to be as close to Nicole as possible but she continued to play along.

"Let me make it up to you?" She offered. She felt Nicole grab her hand.

"Of course you can, baby. I just need to make sure that you won't do it again." The anticipation was driving Waverly wild, not knowing exactly what was going to happen next. Nicole sat on the bed, pulled her closer and made her lay across her lap. _Finally_ , Waverly thought, bracing herself for the punishment she was craving. Nicole pulled Waverly's underwear off, leaving her bottom half completely exposed over her knee. She rubbed her hand across her ass before picking it up and delivering a sharp spank. Twice on each side. Waverly couldn't help but squirm a little bit and she let out a moan each time Nicole's hand came down. She wondered if there was a red mark left behind, she hoped there was. Desperately, she tried to stay still and behave but she was getting so turned on by Nicole's authority.

"Will you wear it for me?" The smaller girl slid off of Nicole's lap so that she was kneeling in front of her on the floor. Her hands already made their way to undo the button on Nicole's pants before she even finished asking the question. She already knew the answer. In reality, she knew that Nicole would do whatever it may take to please her.

"Only since you're being such a good girl now." Nicole stood up to oblige after Waverly unzipped her pants, she shrugged them down until they fell down to her ankles and she could easily step out of them. Then she reached into the bottom drawer next to the bed and pulled out her strap on, but not before noticing the sexy sight that was Waverly starting to touching herself while waiting on her knees. She managed to get it on pretty quickly and positioned herself back in front of her girlfriend. 

Waverly could practically feel herself dripping down her thighs. She had her mouth around the tip before Nicole had the chance to say anything. 

"Don't stop touching yourself." She watched and bit her lip as Waverly held the base with her free hand and started moving her mouth up and down making her cock disappear over and over again.

"That's it, help me get it nice and wet for you, princess. You're doing so good." Impressed, Nicole encouraged her. She made her pause only briefly so she could pull Waverly's tank top off before lifting her own shirt off over her head. Nicole put a hand on the back of Waverly's head and followed her rhythm. She started to thrust, slowly at first, until she could feel it hitting the back of her throat, Waverly closed her eyes as she struggled to fit the whole thing in her mouth, she was almost choking but she was loving every second of it.

"No, no, no," Nicole lifted Waverly's chin, "Look at me, I want to see your pretty eyes while you're sucking on it. Keep them open." She instructed. Waverly continued and also kept touching herself, she didn't break eye contact with Nicole until she couldn't stand it anymore. She needed her closer.

"I need you inside me, Nic." she stood up and pressed her body into Nicole's and kissed her hard. The same amount of passion was returned, Nicole wanted her just as bad. Waverly laid back on the bed and let her legs fall open to offer herself in the most vulnerable way, not to mention giving the woman she loved a killer view of glistening pink paradise. 

"Tell me what you need from me." Nicole positioned herself over her, she propped herself up with one arm and used the other to massage Waverly's breast while waiting for a response. 

"I need you to fill me up. I'm so wet right now, Daddy, I need you to fuck me hard." She wrapped her legs around Nicole's hips. Nicole moved the head up and down Waverly's slick slit a few times, then she guided it just barely inside her entrance, watching for her reaction. 

"Mmmm, pleeease" Waverly whined. She was absolutley coming undone. And with that Nicole lowered herself and buried the toy inside her in one deep thrust. She pulled back until it was almost all the way out and then repeated. Waverly was rolling her hips into Nicole, allowing them to find a good pace. 

"Oh god, yes! Please- Mmmm fuck, please just don't stop!" Waverly moaned. Nicole could barely god damn think straight due to so much pleasure but one thing for sure was that she wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. The sounds that Waverly was making were driving Nicole crazy. She started pumping faster and Waverly dug her nails into her back. 

"You're taking it sooo good for Daddy." Nicole stroked Waverly's praise kink. "I want you to ride it, can you do that for me?" She coaxed. Waverly nodded and climbed on top of Nicole as they changed positions. She straddled her and aligned herself right where she needed to be. Enjoying her new view, Nicole grabbed the shaft and aligned it right under Waverly who was hovering. Then she put both of her hands on Waverly's thighs and brought her closer. It was almost too hot watching the toy split her girlfriend as she sunk down on it.

"Oh my God, that feels so good!" Waverly moaned and started to bounce up and down, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Nicole reached up to touch the other girl's chest, alternating between palming her breasts and pinching her nipples. That sent Waverly into overdrive. She started bringing herself down harder and faster, much to Nicole's delight, her actions were causing the opposite end of the toy to apply pressure to her sensitive clit in the best way imaginable. 

"Fuck, mmm I'm about to cum!" Waverly announced. She began grinding hard on top of Nicole, whose climax was also triggered upon hearing those words. Waverly leaned down to kiss Nicole as they rode out their orgasms together. The smaller girl rolled off next to her but stayed close to snuggle. 

"You're amazing." Nicole gushed. She lifted her arm so Wavery could put her head on her shoulder. 

"You're not so bad yourself, you know." Waverly looked up as she replied. 

"I love you, Waves." Nicole kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too." Waverly couldn't stop smiling. Her heart was so full. They held hands and wrapped their legs together while catching their breath. It was moments like these that they both felt so happy to have each other. A few minutes passed. 

"So, about that pizza?" Nicole broke the comfortable silence.

"I'll race you downstairs!" Waverly's legs were still weak but she jumped up and ran downstairs faster than she thought possible. 

"I'd put some clothes on if I were you!" Nicole called after her, "Knowing Wynonna, she's bound to walk in on us any minute now." She rolled her eyes and smiled.


End file.
